Collide
by mdportgas
Summary: AU. Erza Scarlet is a doctor and Gray Fullbuster is one of the hottest actors in Magnolia. What happens if an arrogant actor needed help from someone he never expected to fall in love with? (GrayZa) (With some special participation of OnePiece characters)
1. Chapter 1

It is a bright and sunny day at the beach. It is already summertime so a lot of people are going swimming. Children running around, teenagers playing volleyball, adults are drinking alcohol while singing. Today is one of the busiest day at the reach, but for a certain group of friends, they have a secret spot hidden from the eyes of the commong beach goers. They call themselves the Strawhats, they are a group of skimboarders, surfers, skateboarders, and music lovers. Their leader Luffy is currently a guitarist of a reggae band, and a skateboarder, he was not able to learn how to swim so he just stay at the beach drinking alcohol and smoking cigarette. Another guy is Zoro, a surfer, is the heiviest drinker in the group, and today he is drinking his heart out. One of them is s great cook, Sanji, he is also a surfer, and most of the time he does not get along well with Zoro. Other guys are also with them, Franky, Brook, and Usopp. And two other girls, Nami and Erza Scarlet.

They are having a great time when one of their friends, Robin, came running toward them, "Everyone, someone is coming towards here..."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her curiously before standing up and looked at the people walking towards them, "That guy looks familiar", he said as he pointed to a raven haired guy.

"That's an actor," Sanji answred, "Gray Fullbuster, I heard he's been going around the country looking for a perfect wave to ride".

"So he surf?" Zoro asked.

"Ah yes I heard that too. They say that surfing and skateboarding are his hobbies," Robin added.

Luffy smiled happily, :So let;s invite them to join us!"

'You cant just invite someone like that!" Usopp yelled as he hit Luffy at the back of his head.

Luffy just laughed at his friend as Gray fullbuster approached them. The crew just looked at them without saying anything. The raven haired guy felt awkward and somewhat unwelcomed.

"Hi, I'm Gray. This is my cousin Lyon," He reached his hand to them but no one reach for it. "I asked the sailors at the otherside of the beach about surfing, and they told me to talk to the Strawhats. And I'm guessing, you are the guys I'm looking for?" There was still no response from the crew. "I um..."

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy suddenly stood up and gave them a big smile.

Zoro then poured the liquor on a glass and held it in front of Gray's face. Gray smelled the strong aroma of the hard liquor, he is mostly not into this kind of drinks but he needed to get along with them so he and his cousin would be able to surf around the area. Gray took it and drank it immediately whuch earned him a smile from the others. They started having fun with each other after that. They went swimming, surfing, drinking, eating, and smoking (cigarette and ilegally marijuana which came from Usopp).

x x x

"Errrrzzzza!" Nami shouted loudly calling the red haired woman's attention who is currently building a sand castle by herself at the shore, since she didn't want to smoke MJ. "That guy... the actor! You need to come quickly!"

The worried look on Nami's face prompted Erza to rush to their make-shift cottage. She saw Gray Fullbuster sitting down on the sand holding his chest, and struggling to breathe, face starting to becone bluish. "Oh God what did he do?" She asked as she checked his mouth.

"H-h-he s-s-smoked w-weed and..." Usopp stuttered in fear.

"Get my bag!" Erza yelled as she laid Gray down on the ground, Nami then ran and fetched her bag. Erza opened the side pocket and took out a vial and a syringe. Filled it up with the vial content and with no hesitation, struck the needle on Gray's upper arm. "He's having an anaphylactic shock, thanks to your weed Usopp!"

"He's allergic?" Nami asked.

"W-wait," Lyon spoke while sitting near his cousin's head, "he can't be allergic to weed. He smokes it all the time."

Erza raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze on Usopp. "I uh... I may have mixed shrooms in the joint", he said abd scratched his head.

Sanji then hit him at the back of his head, "You asshole! You are lucky that Erza is here! You almost killed the guy!"

Usopp looked down and apologized, by that time, Gray's lungs started to relax and he was able to breathe. "You guys should go back to town and go to the hospital. What I gave you is just an emergency drug. You might have hard time breathing again after it wears out."

"I think we should all go back now," Luffy suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Gray sat up and looked at them, especially Erza, "Thank you... and yes I have an allergy to mushrooms..."

"I'm so sorry!" Usopp kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey it's ok, I'm safe now, no need to worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutouts! :)**

**Girl with Life Full of Anime: the OP characters just have some special participation in this story :)**

**Bella-Romeo: yes smoking weed is dangerous! LOL**

Chapter 2:

"There was a sign that there is a hospital nearby, you should..."

Gray groaned, "Come on Lyon, do you think that I would go?"

"But Gray," Lyon looked at his cousin who is sitting at the passenger seat of their car worried, "That girl said you might have abother attack after the drug wore out".

Gray shook his head, "Look I dont care what she said, I'm feeling fine! And if I go to the hospital, what would I tell them? I smoked weed with shrooms? That'll destroy my career bro!"

"I'm just worried, what if you can't breathe again?"

"It wont happen! And why would I believe that woman anyway?"

"She looked like she knew what she was doing..."

Gray started to feel irritated, "Lyon, I'm an actor, I can make people believe I'm a doctor. Maybe she just know first aid. Come on, why would a doctor even hang out with a bunch of bum loosers".

Lyon just sigh and shook his head and just continued driving back to Magnolia.

"And I have my anti allergy meds at my pad, I can take care of myself!"

"Fine! Do what you want."

x x x

A few weeks passed. Gray Fullbuster had a mall show at Onibus. Fans were screaming as loud as they could, some almost fainted at the sight of this hot guy. It was quite a fullfilling moment for Gray. There is this one fan that kept on doing averything just to come near him, the girl is not that bad looking, and she is sexy, this is enough for Gray that he invited her to his van, and of course, we already knew what they did.

Gray and his entourage decided to get back to Magnolia after Gray's afternoon delight. When they are about 30 minutes from their home, travelling through the express way, a speeding bus beside them had a blown tire. This caused their vehicle to be caught in an accident. The bus stumbled and now lying in its side on the highway. Gray, still inside the van, loomed out the window hardly opening his eyes, he saw a lot of people being taken out if the bus covered with blood. After a while, the rescue personnels came to help him and his entoyrage, he looked around and saw his team unconcious and covered with blood.

Gray woke up with a throbbing headache. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he us lying on a bed with green curtains around it, at one corner there is a gap and he saw doctors and nurses running around and trying to treat a lot of people. He sat up as a nurse peaked through the curtain.

"Oh you're awake! what are you feeling? Are you dizzy or something?" The nurse asked.

He noticed that thus nurse looked wierd. A guy with salmon colored hair wearing a blue green scrub suit, with a scarf around his neck, "What do you think? I was in a car crash! Do you think I will feel alright?!"

The nurse looked at him and patiently answered, "I'm sorry, I'll just take your blood pressure then..." he said and approached Gray to put the BP apparatus on his arm. But Gray did not let him.

"Can you just call your head doctor! I'm not comfortable with you..."

Natsu, the salmon haired nurse started to feel annoyed and just went away and closed the curtains. After a while a woman wearing a blue scrub suit came. "Good aftetnoon Mr. Fullbuster, I'm Dr. Wendy Marvell..."

Gray looked at her. She looked mature enough to be a doctor but he wanted to make sure. "Are you the head doctor?"

"No sir I'm an intern. Our consultant is busy right now..."

"No!" He yelled, "I want the head doctor or consultant or whatever yoy call him!"

"But sir..."

"Sir is reviving a patient right now...please understand..." Natsu cut off Wendy, "please let the senior residents look at you for the moment..."

Gray felt he was being too much and decided to keep quiet. This gave Wendy and Natsu a signal that he is letting the resident look at him, '_fine, residents should be the 2nd in charge after the consultant, I think its better than these two'_ he thought.

There were two senior resident Emergency doctors who are on duty that day. Wendy saw one of them just finished suturing one of the patient. "Um Dr. Strauss?" She approached the white haired doctor, "Mr. Fullbuster is not letting me or the nurse look at him. He wanted the consultant, but we told him he is busy. And now he want a senior resident to look at him..."

By that time, a patient screamed in agony. "Uh I'm sorry but there are still a lot of people coming in who needs our immediate care. Thanks to that accident earlier. Try Dr. Scarlet..."

Wendy then went to another bed where Erza Scarlet is patching up a child. "Um Dr. Scarlet, a patient wants to talk to a resident. Can you come at bed #6 after this?"

Erza looked at the young doctor, "Ok Doctor, I'm almost done here, just one last stitch...and there!" She smiled at the child who is trying not to cry, "It doesnt hurt right?" She asked him and the boy nodded, "The nurse will be with you in a while. I just need to see another patient, ok?"

"Oh finally!" Gray Fullbuster groaned as Erza togetber with Natsu and Wendy opened the curtain. As he saw her, it seemed like he is studying her face. He then remembered, "You?! What are you doing here!"

Erza rolled her eyes, "I'm a doctor. I work here. I heard from the nurse and the intern that you dont want them to look at you?"

Gray is hesistant. "Are you sure you are a doctor? Where is the senior resident?"

"I am the senior resident. Now please let the nurse take your blood pressure", she said in an authoritative tone.

Natsu got ready and approached him. "No, I want you to do it", he demanded to Erza.

"Geez fine!" Erza took the apparatus and took his blood pressure. It was slightly elevated which is normal for people who are in a stressful situation like right now. "Your fine, but you need to get an x-ray and a blood test".

"You just said I'm fine. Why would I need those?"

"You are dizzy," Erza said while Wendy is getting a syringe ready and a blood container.

Gray was surprised, he is dizzy but he haven't told anyone, "No I am not!" he denied.

"Please I'm doing this for quite some time now, I know how to look at a dizzy patient..." She explained and took his arm without him noticing since he was still surrise that Erza knew what he was feeling. He did not even notice that Erza tied a rubber cord at his arm and Erza struck the needle at his vein.

"Ouch!" He screamed, "What the hell?"

Erza raised her shoulder, "I told you, you need a blood test... Oh and Natsu here will take you to the xray department."

Gray was left dumbfounded. He was mentally kicking himself that he let his guard down. Erza left him with Natsu. "Wait!" He called, "the blood test..."

Erza sighed, she knew that he dont want his blood tested for illegal drugs. "We are just going to have a blood count!" She said and winked at Gray before giving the tube to Wendy to be sent to the lab.

"Alright sir, lets go ti the xray room!" Natsu said and helped him get into the wherlchair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Gray called Erza as she passed by his bed. He immediately closed the curtains when Erza approached him, and he whispered, "I was um... You know that I smoke weed right?" Erza raised an eyebrow, "Well, you see, my dealer is...currently in jail. And I haven't had a smoke in two weeks!"

"So?"

"Do you have some?" Erza's face felt hot, she is annoyed. No, more than annoyed, she is angry. "I'll pay you double the normal price..."

Erza tried to hold back, "Excuse me? Do I look like a drug dealer to you?!"

"Well your friends are addictss so I figured out you are also one... Come on please sell me some?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I am not a user nor a dealer! And my friends are not addicts! They just use it occassionally, and they are good people. Please dont judge us! You have no right!"

"Geez I was just asking, why do you look guilty?"

She is pissed, Erza Scarlet is so pissed, "Excuse me, I don't have time to talk to you, I have a lot of patients to attend to!" She walked away from the bed.

"Hey wait..." Gray called but she did not looked at him anymore.

Erza went to the doctors' lounge. There Mirajane is finishing up her coffee. The red haired sat angrily on the sofa and burried her face on her palms.

"Erza are you ok?" Mira asked.

She brushed off a stray tear from her eye as she looked at Mira, "I'm fine, I was just so angry..."

"With a patient? Well that's a first..."

"It's that Fullbuster. I met him some time ago back at Galuna with Luffy and the others..."

Mira smiled at the story and remembered Erza's childhood friends, "Oooh the strawhats! I missed those guys! I wish I could surf with them again in the near future.."

"Yeah. Well Usopp offered him a smoke, but the bastard added something he is allergic to. He was lucky I have an epinephrine with me and... anyway that is not important. Earlier he asked me to sell him weed!"

"Oh God. Did you explain that you and the guys are not those kind of people?"

Erza nodded, "but I think he doesn't believe me..." Mira tried to calm her friend. "Uh Mira can you cover for me for a while? I dont want to deal with him anymore..."

Mira jane nodded with a smile and went back to the emergency room.

After two more hours of waiting Lyon arrived, "Excuse me doctor?" he called. The doctor turned around to see him, and it was Erza, "Hey I know you..."

"Your cousin is fine, except for bruises, I think he is getting ready to be discharged."

"Thank you...um... I wasn't able to get your name from before".

"Erza... Dr. Erza Scarlet".

Lyon shook her hand and went straight to where Gray is staying. After paying for the hospital bills, they went home.

"I told you she is a real doctor!" Lyon proudly told his cousin as he helped him sit down on the couch at his condo unit.

"Aha!" Gray exclaimed, "maybe that;s how they get the weed legally? Through her!"

The white haired guy raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I asked her to supply me some weed, and she got mad..."

"What?!" Lyon facepalmed, "of course she will get mad... How can you think that she's some kind of dealer or user. She saved your life twice..."

"She is friends with weirdos! She is one of them, they are users, I'm sure she is too..."

"Grow up Gray! you are so insensitive!"

Gray just shrugged what his cousin told him. He thought that he will never stop until that doctor agrees to be his drug dealer.

x x x

She was waiting now for an hour. Erza Scarlet checked her phone, nothing. She just sighed. Gray Fullbuster arrived at the mall to get his dry cleaned tux. As he rode the escallator, he noticed a tinge of red at the corner of his eye, he turned to his right and there she is. Erza Scarlet sitting on one of the benches looking like eagerly waiting for someone. He decided to go and talk to her, he just wanted to make her day misserable. As he was about 2 meters away from her...

"Mama!" A girl shouted and Gray saw Erza stood up and smiled to the girl. The girl that had long light blue hair tied up, ran up to Erza and hugged her tightly on her waist.

"Hey my princess, how was your vacation with papa?" Erza Scarlet asked as a tall black haired man with tattoos and his a woman with pink hair holding a slice of pizza walked up to them. "She fell from the stairs yesterday. And she kept on asking where you are. Geez I just asked my daughter to be with me for a week and its just always a disaster!" The man said.

"You always say that, everytime she stays with you, Law". Erza told him and hugged her daugher tightly, "maybe you are just not paying attention on her!"

"Yeah yeah right! You spoil her too much that's why she likes you better!" Trafalgar Law said to his ex wife.

"Ok guys stop it..." Law's pink haired girlfriend said. "Both of you are doctors, please dont make a scene".

Erza sighed and agreed with Bonney before turning to her daughter, "Vivi say goodbye to you papa and Aunt Bonney".

Vivi dont want to let go of her mother. Booney just approached her and kissed her on her hair, "See you on summer Vivi... Law?" she signaled her boyfriend to say goodbye to his daughter.

Law sighed and kissed Vivi on her cheek and left immediately.

"Hey little princess," Erza lift up her 5 year old daughter, "is something wrong?"

The little girl was almost in tears when she looked at her mom, "Papa spanked me again, he said I am too hard headed..."

Erza hugged her tightly and wiped her tears, "No baby you are not. I think papa might just have some problems. Please dont be mad at him, I know he didn't mean to hurt you..." Vivi stopped crying and nodded, "So my little Princess, are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat or go to the arcade before we head back to Galuna?"

"Let's go have something to eat, Mama!" She replied happily.

Gray Fullbuster watched as the mother and daughter walked away. He saw everything. He did not know that Erza had a daughter and this this side of her that he saw just now.


End file.
